Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for attaching a shut-off water control valve to a damaged distributing water pipe, such as a service pipe, without stopping passage of water therethrough. Heretofore, when a water distribution pipe, such as, for example, a service main or pipe, has become cracked or otherwise damaged, the entire system may have to be shut down in order to repair the damaged area. The general procedure is to first close the water control valve present in the system to stop the flow of water through the damaged pipe.
Such a suspension of a water supply system which may take place when the system is shut down to permit the repairing, branching and/or severing of water distribution main will cause various drawbacks. For example, in the case where the attaching position of the shut-off water control valve installed in the water-main channel is far away, the section where the water supply is suspended may cover a vast area thereby making it practically impossible to operate the water system.
Summary Of The Invention
The present invention has been developed to solve the above problem inherent in the prior art. Thus, when a portion of a distributing water pipe has become cracked or otherwise damaged, the invention provides for the installation of a water control valve adjacent to or the installation of water control valves on both sides of the cracked area of the pipe without stopping passage of water therethrough, thereby materially restricting the section of the water system where the water supply will be suspended.